


Oh No, I'm Drowning

by catisacat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, lifeguard AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catisacat/pseuds/catisacat
Summary: While on vacation with his brother, Genji finds himself enamored with a local lifeguard.Genji cooks up a half-baked plan to get the man's attention.Meanwhile, Hanzo meets a very unusual woman.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little idea I thought up that has cascaded into being a short, multichapter fic.
> 
> This is actually first ever multichapter fic to feature a m/f pairing prominently.

“You think he’s cute too, right?” Genji asked, stealing another peek over his shoulder.

Hanzo groaned, not even looking up from his phone, “You should know enough about me to know I do not care.”

“I know, I know, boys have cooties,” Genji laughed, “But objectively.”

“Objectively, I do not care.”

“You are stubborn.”

A grunt in reply.

Genji ignored his brother, other than using him as a shield to watch the lifeguard from behind. He’d had the man in his sights since the first second he’d stepped on the beach, a thorn in his brother’s side from the start.

They were on vacation, taking a break from their much more stressful lives in Japan. Well, only Hanzo’s was stressful. Genji’s was pretty carefree which only made his brother’s more stressful.

And now? Even on vacation, Genji wasn’t letting him relax.

“Hey, you think if I pretend to drown he’d save me?”

“Do not do that.”

“It would work though, right?”

Hanzo finally looked up from his phone, glancing at the lifeguard deck. The object of Genji’s affection was only one of many lifeguards on the beach. At his stall alone there were three other guards he was joking around with.

The man was everything Hanzo knew Genji liked because his brother is not a fan of shutting up and is a fan of giving too much information. Tall, muscular, looks like trouble. Skin tanned, hair dyed a tacky fake blonde. Hanzo sneered in response.

The other guards that didn’t have Genji’s attention surrounded him. A smiling older man with many, many deep scars running across his dark skin, dark hair buzzed short and uniform. Next to him, another older man with a receding hair who seemed to be trying not to laugh at whatever the first was saying. Determined to look grouchy as more and more of his ghost white skin because sunburnt. A very thin blonde woman sat up on the chair and seemed to be pointedly ignoring the men below her as she scanned the horizon for trouble.

“No,” Hanzo stiffly replied, “They’d send the old man.”

“Which old man? I could live with one of them being my hero. I’m not too picky.”

“The one going bald.”

“Ew. Does it have to be that old man, not even the other one? Or, maybe the blonde woman?”

“No. Not the one you like, not the smiling man, not the tiny waif lady. Bald.”

Genji prodded his brother in the arm, hard enough to distort the tattoo, “You’re mean.”

“So? You are a fool and yet here I am, still trying to keep you from drowning yourself.”

“Aw, Hanzo. You care.”

Another grunt in reply, ignoring the smile Genji was beaming up at him.

“So, how do I get his attention? Mister Know-It-All?”

“How about you don’t?” Hanzo said, giving up on his phone to rub at his temples. He didn’t even like the beach and he hated swimming. Genji had wanted to go to the beach and now he wasn’t even out there swimming, he was just being annoying. He pointed accusatorily towards the water, “I brought you here to swim. Go swim.”

Genji only smirked at that, “Alright. I’m gonna play the odds.”

“Genji! Do not fake drowning!” Hanzo yelled at his idiot brother but knew his plea was futile.

Thankfully, there was no one around that spoke Japanese to understand that odd sentence. Probably for the best as Genji happily ran towards the ocean, fully intending to do just that. Hanzo didn’t even want to watch this.

There were going to be plenty of witnesses though, this beach was absolutely packed. The many, many beach chairs set out for use were all taken. No wonder there were so many lifeguards.

Sighing, Hanzo went back to his phone to continue the novel he was reading. A classy, historical story. As he liked.

He was surprised to hear someone else talk to him. An unfamiliar voice, French accent, “Is this seat taken?”

Looking up towards the source, Hanzo was briefly blinded by the sun behind her. Raising a hand he found himself looking at possibly the oddest woman he’s ever seen. Her skin was blue, her hair a darker tone of the same hue as it cascaded down her back. A fashionable bikini, designer shades, heavily accessorized. The entire outfit screamed ‘I’m not here to swim.’

“No, he’ll be gone for a while,” Hanzo replied, moving Genji’s green towel to let the woman sit. This was to be his punishment for trying to fake drowning. No seat for him.

“Merci,” she replied, “I’ve been walking around this godforsaken beach for so long.”

The woman dropped elegantly into the chair next to him. He was surprised to see her fish out a book, an actual real book. Pages and everything. He’d only really seen books used as decoration his entire life.

Immediately, he felt unsophisticated reading his book off a phone. As silly as that idea was.

He stole a look at the cover before she opened it but found it to be in French. Before he could even stop himself, he asked, “What are you reading?”

Must have looked a fool, surprised by his own forwardness. But if he did, the woman certainly didn’t care as she calmly replied, “French historical novel, set during the revolution. A romance. You?”

She pointed towards the phone in his hand displaying text she couldn't read either. His reply was similar, “Historical novel as well, but about feudal Japan. Samurai trying to regain his honor. Cliche, but it amuses me.”

“It seems we are of similar tastes, Monsieur…”

“Shimada. Hanzo Shimada.”

She held out a hand delicately, “Amélie Lacroix.”

The second his hand grabbed hers it sent a chill down his spine. Her skin like ice as they shook hands.

For a short while, Amélie’s attention turned to her book and Hanzo assumed she was already understandably done with him. However, a few minutes later she was visibly annoyed. Muttering something under her breath in French.

For a while, Hanzo briefly wondered if he was going mad as he spoke to her again, “A problem?”

She seemed open to the idea of talking to him more, “I've never been good at trying to read when it's noisy.”

“You don't seem to be a fan of the beach either. I came for my brother's amusement. You?”

“Family outing as well. They love the beach. I do not. We have quite a bit in common, no?”

“I suppose we do,” Hanzo replied with a short, bark of a laugh. Not used to finding an equal in personality in the wild. Is this what it's like for Genji all the time?

Amélie looked uncertain for a second before speaking again, “I like your tattoo. I have several myself.”

Thankfully, Hanzo was able to restrain himself from telling her that his tattoo allows him to control the ancient spirit dragon bound to his ancestral line. That'd be a really fucking weird thing to say to someone you just met. Then again she's blue, so what room does she have to judge weirdness?

“Dragons are on my family crest,” Hanzo went with. Maybe a bit hoity-toity but he could live with that.

“I suppose my family crest would have made a good tattoo,” Amélie mused, “I just have spiders.”

She held up her own arm, displaying a web-like tattoo with some French words on it before twisting around to show off a geometric spider on her back. Twisting again to show off a third spider tattoo on her thigh.

“Any reason for the spiders? A bit of an odd choice for favorite animal.”

“It is… a long story,” she replied.

“I'm not exactly in a hurry,” Hanzo shrugged, leaning in. Surprised at his own friendliness.

Amélie just raised her eyebrows, a shrug for her face. But as she opened her mouth to talk further, something caught her eye. Pushing herself up, she raised a hand to see through the blinding light, “I think there's a man drowning out there.”

Face contorting into a grimace, Hanzo growled, “Does he have green hair?”

“Yes,”Amélie replied, “Why?”

Her answer was her companion shoving himself up and stomping towards the shore, yelling something in Japanese at the drowning man.

However, the piercing shriek of the blonde woman's whistle screamed across the beach as the small woman commanded the men below her chair. With irritation Hanzo watched the young man run towards the water. Great, now his brother was going to be validated in his stupidity.

Hanzo had to admit, Genji’s acting was simply superb. If he didn't know better, he'd think his brother truly was drowning.

Watching the lifeguard swim out and grab onto his brother it slowly dawned on him.

Genji had been actually drowning.

He ran over just in time for his sputtering and terrified brother to be dragged to shore, clinging to the lifeguard in what most certainly was a less than dignified manner.

“Genji!” Hanzo yelled, approaching his dazed brother and the lifeguard.

The man hefted Genji to his feet, patting him on the chest, “You his family? He’s gonna be just fine, he’s just a lil’ panicked. Got to him before the situation worsened.”

“Thank you, he’s an idiot,” Hanzo replied.

Thankfully, the lifeguard just laughed at that. His brother didn’t even resisting being handed over to him, just as content to hang off his brother as the object of his affection at this point.

Genji did manage to lull his head towards the lifeguard with an award winning grin but his words were a little scrambled, “Take to dinner… thank…”

“What was that, darlin’?” the lifeguard asked, leaning in.

That only made Genji giggle, delighted at being called ‘darling’. Sighing, Hanzo stepped in on his brother’s behalf, “I believe he’s trying to ask you to dinner to thank you for saving him.”

Genji nodded enthusiastically, “My number…”

Sighing, Hanzo accepted the phone the lifeguard gave him and started putting in his brother’s phone number for him. Genji was mumbling gratefulness to his brother before the lifeguard smiled and went back to his station with a tip of his straw hat and a polite, “I’ll see you tonight then? I know a place, I’ll text ya.”

Slightly louder Genji demanded, “Hanzo, carry me back to our room like when we were kids. I need a nap before I get ready.”

Sighing, Hanzo looked back to where their stuff was.

Amélie was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji goes on his date with Jesse, learning a bit more about the man.

“Hanzo! You cad!” Genji absolutely beamed at his brother, “Seducing a mysterious french woman on the beach!”

“I did not ‘seduce’ her, we had an amicable conversation.”

“I’ve never seen you be anything but mildly irritated with people. Behaving ‘amicably’ might as well be romantic poetry coming from you.”

“I am a perfectly pleasant person,” Hanzo said, not even sounding like he believed himself.

Genji just laughed, “So, you got her number right?”

A glare was sent his way, Hanzo sitting up on his bed and glaring over at his brother on his own, “No, because some idiot decided to go and actually drown trying to impress a tacky lifeguard.”

“I didn’t know you were flirting! If I’d known you’d actually been flirting I would have been good!” 

His brother blushed, “I was not flirting! Amicable conversation!”

“You were flirting! Did you get her name at least, Casanova?”

Hanzo crossed his arms and looked away but answered, “Amélie Lacroix.”

“Well, maybe I can help you find her again,” Genji said, hopping off his bed to try and sit on Hanzo’s with him. His brother immediately tried to shove him off with one of his feet but Genji just flopped over and started wrapping himself up in the now stolen blanket as he continued to question him, “Was there anything distinct about this woman other than her accent?”

Hanzo was quiet for a second before responding, “She was blue.”

Genji rolled back over, having made himself into a little blanket burrito, “What?”

“Did I stutter? She was blue.”

“What the hell does ‘she was blue’ mean? Was she sad?”

“No, she was physically blue. Her skin, her hair.”

Genji was completely frozen now, his face dropping from excited to deeply concerned. He squirmed out of his cocoon to try and put his hand on Hanzo’s forehead, “Did… did you get heatstroke? We weren’t out there too long.”

Hanzo smacked away his hand, “I did not get heatstroke, she’s real.”

Genji’s smile turned condescending, “Sure, Hanzo. You talked to a blue french lady. You know, you really had me going there for a while. Look, I’ve gotta get ready for my date.”

At that, Genji slid off of Hanzo’s bed which he’d turned into an absolute mess to his brother’s disdain. He tried to get in the last word, “She’s real!”

\- - -

Genji grinned excitedly as he headed out the front of the hotel and scanned the horizon to see if Jesse had shown up yet.

Hanzo had told him he was dressed like “a low rent prostitute” but he liked this crop top. Yeah, maybe it wasn’t the classiest. Maybe it said ‘party boy’ on it in neon green and yellow. But he liked it. The short shorts too.

Okay maybe he was dressed kinda trashy. But you gotta dress for success right?

When he caught Jesse’s eyes in the crowd, Genji waved excitedly. Maybe a little too excitedly. Make him work for it, Genj. Make him work for it.

Mercifully, he wasn’t underdressed. Jesse remained in just swim shorts although there was an unfortunate addition of a tank top. Equally unclassy, reading ‘save a horse, ride a cowboy’. Truly a match made in heaven.

He was a bit surprised as Jesse immediately pulled him into a tight hug, “Nice ta see you a lil’ less waterlogged.”

“Much more pleasant circumstances, this time,” Genji smiled up at his date, “So, where are you taking me tonight? I mean, I’m paying. Of course. But what am I paying for?”

“I ain’t gonna make you pay for somethin’ fancy, just a little burger place by the sea. I’m friends with a couple’a the workers there, gonna get us a bit of discount,” Jesse smiled.

It struck Genji that, unlike everywhere in Japan, Jesse didn’t know who the Shimada family was.

That only made him smile wider, enjoying the idea of masquerading as a normal guy, “Sounds fun.”

It was a short walk down the beach, Genji clinging to Jesse’s offered arm. The second they walked into the small burger shack, it was like every single person there knew him. Especially prominent was the muscular hostess approaching them, happily smiling at him, “Jesse! I haven’t seen you in weeks! Who’s this?”

She was coyly smiling at Genji, very obviously aware this was a date. Jesse laughed it off, patting Genji’s chest before introducing them to eat other, “This is Genji, I saved him earlier today and now he’s repayin’ the favor. And, Genji, this is Brigitte. Known her since she barely came ta my knee. My dad is old friends with her dad.”

Rolling her eyes, Brigitte waved for them to follow her, “C’mon, I reserved the best seat for you two.”

They followed her as she weaved through the room. Looking around Genji found the burger shack charmingly rustic. Appearing to be made of driftwood and parts from dismantled boats, soft lighting illuminating it just enough. Way in the back, Brigitte gestured towards their table. 

It really was a nice seat. Tucked away so the two of them would have some privacy, a glassless window out towards an amazing ocean view, soft fairy lights glowing around them. Very romantic.

Before Brigitte could leave, Jesse grabbed her arm, “We’re gonna have the party platter.”

“My dad’s gonna kill you for getting the most expensive thing.”

“I think the old man’ll live.”

At that, Brigitte patted his arm and disappeared. Heading into a backroom that Genji could only assume is the kitchen.

“So, Genji, what brings ya to our little beach here in L.A.?”

“I’m on vacation with my brother,” Genji smiled, “Work’s stressful for him but he makes a lot so he likes to travel. Usually takes me with him because I’ll pout if he doesn’t.”

“You’re a spoiled prince, then?” Jesse joked with a wink.

“Oh, absolutely,” Genji smiled, “When I was young? My father. Now? My brother.”

“In the future maybe me, iffin you play your cards right,” Jesse winked, “Why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself.”

“Well, I’ve lived in Hanamura my entire life. My mother passed when I was young and my dad died a few years ago. They left everything to Hanzo since he’s the firstborn but they always knew he was going to take care of me so in a way it’s my money too.”

“So, you’re a rich lil’ heir, “Jesse laughed, “I had a sneakin’ suspicion you were.”

Ignoring the fact he was more than just a heir, he was a yakuza heir, Genji just grinned, “What gave it away?”

“Just your whole demeanor. Just screams ‘I came from money.’”

“Is that why you accepted my invitation?”

“Nah, normally I avoid rich boys but you were so cute I decided to make an exception.”

“I like you, you’re forward,” Genji replied with a mischievous smirk, “Tell me more about you then, ‘cowboy.’ Your humble roots.”

“Well, I was a bit of a troublemaker growin’ up. Lost my parents, fell in with a bad crowd. Spent a lot of years bouncing around in foster care until my dad adopted me just when I hit my teens. Always thought I was gonna age out but for some reason he decided he wanted ta keep me.”

“I can see why someone would want to keep you,” Genji leaned on his hand, “Hell, I kind of want to take you back to Hanamura with me and I’ve only known you for about an hour.”

“It nice over there? Might wanna take you up on it in the future. Wouldn’t mind a change of scenery. Don’t much like being in one place for too long but I also don’t speak a lick of Japanese.”

“I could teach you some, if you think you’re up to the task of being bilingual.”

“Trilingual. Already speak two languages, English an’ Spanish. Plus a lil’ bit of French but that’s mostly insults.”

Genji perked up at French, eager to gossip, “You know, my brother claims he was chatting with a french woman right around the time you were saving me but I think he must have been addled by the heat because she seems… improbable.”

“Is it that unbelievable your brother was talking to a girl?” Jesse laughed, “I mean, no offense, he seemed unfriendly but I just kinda assumed he’s the type to mix up ‘angry’ and ‘concerned.’”

“Oh, I don’t think it’s unbelievable he was talking to a girl. We are related after all, even if we’re very, very different people. The part I don’t believe is he claimed she was blue. Like, her skin and hair.”

Genji laughed, expecting Jesse to do the same but instead saw that the man had pulled out his phone and seemed to be flipping through a gallery.

Turning the phone towards him, Jesse showed him a picture.

Jesse himself was standing there, smiling in his lifeguard uniform. Genji also recognized the very scarred up man who had been one of the lifeguards, also in his uniform. However, there was a third person though, sandwiched between them. A tall thin woman just wearing a regular swimsuit.

Unmistakably, the woman in the picture was blue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Genji is out on his date, Hanzo wanders the resort.

As Genji had left for his date, Hanzo had laid on his back. Bored out of his mind.

He’d already flipped through the extremely meager offerings the hotel offered on their TV for free. Granted, he could order a movie but he didn’t even begin to know which ones were good. None of the classics were offered.

Sighing, he eventually pushed himself up and started changing back out of his pajamas. Better to be a wandering vagrant than a desolate bum.

Stepping out into the hallway he wandered over to one of the many maps around the resort to look through his options. A bar. A pool. A bar. A gym. A spa. A bar. A boutique. A bar. A hot tub. A sauna. A bar.

Fuck, there’s a lot of bars here. Why are there so many? Luckily, that was the thing Hanzo was most interested in on that list.

Not so luckily, Hanzo has the worst directional skills possible and damned if he’s going to ask for help.

Wandering around the hotel he was starting to feel like more and more of an idiot. Every turn seemed to put him even further from one of his goals, even though there were so many options available.

Unfortunately, this also gave him a lot of time to think and Hanzo’s brain is not Hanzo’s friend. Today had sucked, largely because of his idiot brother. As usual. Being dragged to the sweltering, glaring beach. Having to listen to Genji’s idiot dribble about some lifeguard. Meeting a kindred soul only for his brother’s idiot plan to separate them with no way for him to contact her. Being left alone in the boring hotel room so Genji can go on his idiot date with an idiot. And now he was lost like an idiot himself.

Damn it, he should have just asked the woman for her number or something. All he had was her name. Amélie Lacroix.

He supposed he could ask at the front desk if she was here at least but he kind of assumed she had to be staying here. Only guests and workers were allowed on that beach. Although, there was a plus one thing. Could always be the friend or family member of a worker.

Either way, he kept an eye scanning the crowd as low key as possible. Looking for a flash of blue but so far nothing was taking.

Maybe he should just count today as a loss and go back to his hotel room and brood. He’s good at that. You can’t fuck up a good brooding session.

But suddenly the glowing light caught his eye, in the inside of the massive domed area that constituted the indoor pool. Beyond the bustling people there it was. One of the many, many bars. Thank god.

Quickly walking towards it, Hanzo only felt relief when he slid onto one of the bar stools and hailed the purple haired bartender, “Do you have sake here?”

“We got whatever you want, pendejo,” the woman smirked, twirling around to bounce into the back and dig for the bottle. Evidently not a popular choice here.

Hanzo sat back and waited politely though, idly wondering what ‘pendejo’ meant.

But he wasn’t given much time to think about it as he heard a familiar voice chastising the woman from the back, “If I hear you swear at at a customer one more time, I’m telling Gabriel.”

“Ahh, that guy doesn’t know what I’m saying,” the bartender retorted.

“Not the point. I don’t know why Gabriel puts up with you.”

“Because he loves me. And you love me. And everybody loves me.”

“You stay out of the way and mix drinks for the rest of the night.”

“Aye, aye, Captain Bluetits.”

Fully aware he’d been eavesdropping, Hanzo suddenly tried to look nonchalant as the second woman walked out, evidently irritated even from what little glimpse he could get out of the corner of his eye.

It was her. Amélie Lacroix. Unmistakable.

He tried to remain calm as she walked up a bit surprised, “You are the man from the beach. Hanzo, was it?”

Nodding curtly, he replied, “Yes. Hanzo Shimada. Amélie Lacroix?”

At that, the other bartender skulked back with a grin, “Heyyy Amélie, you know this guy? You never know anyone.”

“Sombra, go away,” Amélie hissed, trying to push the woman back towards the other patrons, “Help some customers.”

“You told me to stop talking to customers.”

“Well, now I’m telling you to do it anyways.”

“Why? So you can talk to your new boyfriend?”

Amélie’s respond to that was to threaten her in French before taking off her apron and throwing it at the grinning woman, “I am taking my break.”

“I’m telling Gabe.”

“And I’m telling him you called a customer a bastard. Again.”

“So that’s what pendejo means?” Hanzo asked as Amélie ducked under the bar and resurfaced to sit next to him.

“Yes,” Amélie sighed, “Sombra likes to curse in spanish at people she thinks won’t understand.”

“What a disgrace. How does she stay hired?” Hanzo said, watching Sombra too casually address a guest.

Amélie laughed at that, “Oh, of course it’s a disgrace. It’s embarrassing. It’s all Gabriel’s doing, the man is too patient for his own good.”

“Who is this ‘Gabriel’?” Hanzo asked, briefly realizing he had no idea if Amélie was single. A weight of disappointment preemptively grew in his gut.

“He is… well, he's everyone's father. Not biologically but our father nonetheless. Even if I didn’t know him until my early twenties, I still consider him so. You might have seen him at the beach? The lifeguard with all the scars. Not the balding one.”

“I saw him,” Hanzo nodded as Sombra finally came over and placed their drinks. Sake and merlot. He took a sip of his, “My brother was preoccupied with one of the life guards and kept insisting I look over at their shack.”

“The one who rescued him?” Amélie asked.

“Yes,” he replied, “Tricked the poor fool into going on a date with him.”

“Non, non, if I know Jesse he’s just pleasantly surprised someone is interested.”

“So, you know him, then?”

“Gabriel is everyone’s father, like I said,” Amélie leaned on her hand, “But only Jesse is legally his son. He’s been taking care of him since his teen years. Gabriel taking me on automatically made Jesse my new annoying little brother.”

Hanzo smirked, “So our obnoxious little brothers are on a date together?”

“Oui,” Amélie said with a swirl of her wine, “Perhaps we could do the same?”

Hanzo stared at her blanked, “Do what?”

Amélie only laughed at that before standing up and downing almost the entire glass, setting it on the table with a clunk, “Sombra, I’m taking the rest of my shift off.”

“Don’t you dare!” Sombra whirled around, “Nobody else is coming in all night and the dinner rush is gonna be coming!”

“My, that is unfortunate,” Amélie replied, gesturing for Hanzo to follow her, “Put our drinks on my tab as well. While you’re at it.”

“I’m telling Gabe!”

“He won’t care. Goodnight, cheri.”

Ignoring the tantrum behind him, Hanzo followed her lead. Chugging his drink and following her as she headed towards an exit that seemed to lead the beach. Sand seeming to glow in the moonlight, stars twinkling above.

\- - -

Genji was surprised to see that their hotel room was empty when Jesse dropped him off.

For a second his shoulder devil urged him to invite the man in for a romp but last thing he wanted was for his brother to walk in on that.

Instead he ordered a disgusting amount of room service food. He didn’t even know what half of it was but damned if he wasn’t going to eat it. By the time Hanzo came back, Genji had already made it halfway through his feast.

Hanzo groaned, rubbing his eyes at the sight of Genji nearly unconscious but still trying to eat some tiramisu anyways, “What are you doing?”

“Eat,” was Genji’s only answer, followed by a question of his own, “I found your blue lady, by the way.”

“As did I,” Hanzo stiffly replied, grabbing his pajamas to change again.

But before he could slink off to the bathroom, Genji had managed to slough off the bed and grab at his arm, “Wait, you went and found her?! Hanzo! I’ve never seen you go out of your way for anyone! When’s the wedding?”

“You should be glad these windows don’t open or I’d throw you out of them.”

“I’m so proud of you!” Genji said, trying very hard to go for a hug which Hanzo was stanchly refusing by force, “Was it an actual date or… what were you calling it earlier? Amicable conversation?”

Successfully pushing Genji off, Hanzo scoffed, “It was a date, she said so.”

“And here I was so excited to tell you about the beach party tomorrow night.”

“I hate beaches and I hate parties.”

“According to Jesse, so does Amélie but she’s going nonetheless and so are you.”

“No. No, I’m not. I have Amélie’s number, I don’t need to debase myself if I wish to see her now.”

But less than twenty-four hours later, Hanzo was being dragged towards the small crowd of people on the beach surrounding a massive bonfire.

This vacation wasn’t exactly turning out how Hanzo had planned.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hanzo! Try not to look like you’ve eaten a lemon whole, rind included,” Genji said, smacking his brother on the shoulder with a fleshy slap.

“Don’t touch me, I’m still annoyed,” Hanzo replied, crossing his arms.

“Brother, if I wasn’t allowed to touch you when you’re angry I’d never be allowed to touch you.”

“Good,” Hanzo grumbled, “That’s what I want.”

“Cheer up,” Genji replied as they quickly approached the fire glowing in the distance, “You’re going to be on a date.”

“No, me and Amélie are going to be trapped at a party neither of us wants to be at.”

“At least you have a friend in your party pooping,” Genji shrugged, pulling his brother along faster, “C’mon at least try to have some fun. Just a bit.”

That was the last bit of advice Genji was able to impart on Hanzo before they reached the party. It wasn’t a terribly large one but was raucous nonetheless. The brothers recognized their respective paramours as well as a few of the other lifeguards and workers. But there were plenty of other people they didn’t know.

The bonfire was largely being tended to by a loud Australian man who was, alarmingly enough, slightly on fire himself. He seemed to be at least slightly monitored by a significantly larger man who tossed a glass full of water at him every once in awhile.

Genji veered away from his brother towards Jesse talking to two women who looked to be related. One around his own age, the second definitely old enough to be her mother. Standing next to them was an absolute giant of a man who leaned on a keg befitting of someone of his size.

A tap on the shoulder made Jesse spin around with a smile, “Genji! Was startin’ to wonder if you were gonna show up.”

“Sorry I’m late,” Genji said, nodding towards his brother who was awkwardly approaching Amélie, “It’s hard to get my brother dressed and out of the house when he’s feeling awkward.”

“Well, as far as I’ve heard, our lil’ Amélie seems to be pretty fond of him. By her standards. She ain’t prone to showing strong emotions. Or any.”

Genji looked over at her, “Is it weird if I ask why she’s blue? It’s weird, right?”

“I ain’t sayin’ anything beyond she got wrapped up in a bad crowd for a while, along with Gabriel. But they’re back now and they brought that thing with ‘em,” Jesse said pointing towards a wildly and incredibly off beat woman dancing frantically by the fire as the Australian clapped in time. Well, he was trying. Neither of them had terribly much rhythm. The song lagged behind both of them greatly.

Genji hadn’t seen the woman before but given his brother’s description of Amélie’s coworker, he surmised that must be “Sombra.”

“Not a great dancer, huh?” Genji joked.

“Nah, but she’s loads of fun,” Jesse said, offering an arm to Genji, “Shall we join her?”

“We shall,” Genji beamed up at him, wrapping an arm around his and letting himself be dragged towards the fire.

Speakers surrounding it blaring techno music that Sombra was poorly but excitedly dancing to. Genji couldn’t help but laugh as he was herked and jerked around to a style of dance he’d only seen in the movies; square dancing.

Genji and Jesse were quickly becoming the life of the party. Their loud personalities matching nicely as their dancing grew wilder and wilder. Friendly jeers from Gabriel, now leaning on the other grouchy old man, “If you fall into the fire, I’ll laugh at you.”

Jesse only spun Genji round, dipping him low to look Gabriel in the eye, “Yeah, but you’ll still help me.”

“A picture first!” Sombra teased, lolling her head around wantonly as she took a drink from a beer without breaking from her frantic beat.

The mood made Genji smile wider as Jesse jerked him back up and they continued their dance. Jesse’s brown eyes glistened in the bright light from the fire, illuminating his whole smiling face brightly.

In that moment, Genji knew he was smitten.

\- - -

Meanwhile, Hanzo’s reunion with Amélie was much quieter. The woman had holed herself up at the very edge of the party, perched on a beach chair facing the ocean. He had a feeling it wasn’t a coincidence that there was a second one pulled up close next to hers. As he sat down, that thought only felt more credible.

Leaning towards her he chanced a joke, “Hating every second of this?”

“Oh, absolutely,” Amélie said, rolling her yellow eyes over to him, “I am only here because Gabriel insisted it would be good for me.”

She pointed at him. Unlike herself, Gabriel seemed quite happy to be here. Hawking around another old man manning the grill, appearing to cheerfully make jokes. Hanzo couldn’t help but muse about how the man’s roughed up outside didn’t quite match his personality.

“Where did you meet Gabriel?” Hanzo asked, watching the man still.

“That is… a weird story,” Amélie admitted, looking out to the water again, “Are you okay with weird stories?”

“My life is a weird story,” Hanzo mumbled, knowing that little is weirder than growing up in a yakuza family.

“We were in a cult, of sorts,” Amélie said, crossing her ankles, “Me, him, and Sombra. One day he decided he didn’t want any part of it anymore and he used his power as a higher ranking member to bring me and Sombra with him when he left.”

“Is that…“ Hanzo trailed off, trying to think of a polite way to ask about her peculiar physical condition.

“Yes, it is why I am blue,” Amélie replied, “There was a certain measure of illegal experimentation going on. Do not worry. It doesn’t upset me.”

“It is good you got out, then,” Hanzo dumbly replied.

Amélie didn’t mind though, “I am happy now, although perhaps a little bit less at this specific moment than I could be. I really hate parties.”

“Why do you come then?”

“Gabriel and I imagine you’re dragged to parties for a similar reason, by someone’s whose name also started with a ‘G’.”

Hanzo only nodded, “Genji takes me a great many places I wouldn’t like to be.”

“It’s good for us, I suppose,” Amélie admitted, eyes tracing the craggy rocks leading away from the party and towards the ocean, “But maybe tonight we cut it short, yes? Come with me.”

She didn’t wait for an answer as she stood up and reached out a hand for Hanzo to follow. Obliging, he pushed himself up and took it. Letting her lead him towards the water crashing softly to the rocks.

Amélie was elegant as she stepped from stone to stone, Hanzo feeling like an oaf as he stomped after her.

Looking back, it seemed like the rest of the party goers hadn’t noticed their departure.

Looking forward, he saw only Amélie standing at the ocean’s edge looking otherworldly. Like a mermaid glowing in the moonlight.

In that moment, Hanzo knew he’d grown too attached.

Unused to connecting to another human being, Hanzo immediately grew distressed. Stumbling after Amélie just as he stumbled over his thoughts.

One wrong step made the difference though.

His sandals were already poorly suited to walking on the rocks, only getting worse as he got distracted. In a second, Hanzo fell into the water with a massive splash.

Amélie swore in French as she dropped to her knees and reached out a hand to him but he was too far away, aggressive current threatening to push him under. She turned her head back towards the party to yell for help but Jesse had already leapt into action.

Within no time, Jesse had dove into the water and swam out to the struggling man. Dragging Hanzo roughly back to shore before dumping him on the sand just as Jesse had for the younger brother a day ago.

Hanzo was waterlogged but no worse for the wear other than the fact he was irredeemably embarrassed as Jesse checked him for signs of trauma.

As a concerned Genji worked his way across the beach to their side, Jesse decided to try and score some extra points only with his comforting, “He’s fine, nothing more than a little jostled. But since your brother’s already soaked, how’s about we play a bit at the water’s edge?”

Looking back at the party, they could see everyone paused to watch and make sure things were okay. Looking at his brother, Genji patted his shoulder, “That sounds fun.”

“No,” Hanzo curtly replied, only more embarrassed as Amélie had worked her way over to check on him too.

“He’s alright, Amélie,” Jesse said, patting his quasi-sister on the back, “Just a little shaken.”

“I am not shaken,” Hanzo asserted, the darkness thankfully hiding the fact his face was pretty red.

“We’re gonna play in the water a bit, get everyone else down here, sound good?”

“No,” Amélie curtly replied, taking Hanzo’s arm and pulling him up, “We’ll resume our walk. But on sand and further from the water this time.”

“A couple of wet blankets,” Genji smirked, “Perfect for each other.”

Genji flinched as Hanzo wrung out his hair, gruffly pull out of its ponytail, and flicked the water at his brother, “That sounds lovely, Amélie. Let’s go.”

“Spoil sport,” Genji stuck his tongue out at his brother as they disappeared down the beach before looking up at Jesse, “Shall we get everyone down here?”

With a nod, Jesse cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled up to the rest of the party, “PARTY’S MOVIN’ DOWN HERE!”

It wasn’t long before everyone else was jumping and sliding down the sloped sand towards the water. The grumpy old man yelling about the buddy system so no one gets swept out. Genji giggled wildly as Jesse easily scooped him up and dumped him into the water before jumping in after him.

Much further down the beach, Hanzo and Amélie quietly enjoyed their walk together in solitude.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this fic! I do intend to make a sequel to this at some point, obviously wherein Amélie and Jesse come to visit in Japan.
> 
> Don't know when I'd post it though, probably not extremely soon if I'm being honest. But I do intend to continue. Considering how few Widowmaker/Hanzo fics there are it wouldn't be terribly hard for you guys to see when I start posting the sequel, which will follow the same title format of "Oh No, I'm Xing".
> 
> Hopefully there won't be too big of a gap between this and the next part though. I want to up my fanfic creation rate in 2018.

The final day of the Shimada brothers’ vacation slowly crept up on them.

Neither of them had really expected to find themselves making friends, let alone finding someone they connected with romantically. 

And, well, both. Considering being around Amélie and Jesse meant they somewhat involuntarily befriended their respective beau’s large friend group. Genji found a particular kinship with the sporty and fun Fareeha and Hanzo found himself getting along with Gabriel which Amélie seemed to truly appreciate.

Every day was spent with them and Hanzo found himself oddly okay with going on a double date with his brother for once.

Frankly, he was surprised how normal Genji was being about this one.

Most of Genji’s other conquests were… trashier. As was his behavior as well. It was a bit outdated of a term in this the year 2077 but the best word Hanzo could think to describe his brother before this trip was “thot.”

But now with Jesse? Genji was acting downright respectable. Aside from not coming back to the room a couple nights. But compared to his usual behavior? Impressive.

Genji was equally surprised by his brother but in the opposite direction. Supposedly, Hanzo had had girlfriends before but Genji had watched Hanzo inevitably and aggressively sink each of those relationships one by one with his angry and brutally honest personality.

But Amélie almost seems to appreciate how hateful Hanzo is. Joining in rather than running as every other woman in his past had.

However, today was the last day. Their private plane was arriving at the nearby airport and they’d be leaving.

As they had each day, each brother texted their respective interests. Telling them that this was their last day vacationing in America. Like every other day, Jesse texted back immediately and the speed at which he showed up at their hotel room door seemed to imply that he’d ran to get here faster.

Genji had waved goodbye to Hanzo, wishing him luck in having fun on his final day with Amélie. Hanzo had merely grunted in reply, barely looking up from his phone.

But time passed and Hanzo was still sitting there, waiting for a response.

Several hours later, Hanzo hadn’t moved. Genji and Jesse came back to find him still lying on his bed, phone by his side and staring intently at the ceiling.

“Hanzo?” Genji said, walking over and tapping his brother on the shoulder to bring him out of his thoughts, “Have you not left? Where’s Amélie?”

“She didn’t answer,” Hanzo answered, flatly.

“Well that ain’t sound like Amélie,” Jesse said, cautiously approaching Hanzo to stand by Genji, “What’d you send her?”

“Same thing Genji sent you. This is my last day. I am flying back to Japan tonight.”

“That’s… that’s weird. Amélie can be cold but she’s not a flake an’ I’ve never seen her get attached to anyone as as attached as she got t’you,” Jesse said, looking worried.

“Clearly we were all mistaken,” Hanzo grumbled, not a trace of emotion on his face.

“No, no, this ain’t normal,” Jesse replied, looking a bit frantic, “We have to find her.”

“Do you think she might be hurt?” Genji asked, causing Hanzo to sit up abruptly.

“I don’t know, maybe,” Jesse said, already pulling out his phone to start trying to contact her himself, “I’m gonna try t’contact her myself but we’ll start lookin’ for her now. This ain’t normal. I’m gonna post it in the group chat too.”

Hanzo went from desolate to concerned, letting his brother drag him out of bed.

\- - -

It seemed like every single person in the resort was looking for Amélie.

Every worker they passed, seemingly preoccupied by looking over guests’ shoulders to try and find the missing woman.

Insisting the inside would be covered due to how many workers were there, Jesse led them outside. The surrounding beach area was much less monitored. Of course there were many lifeguards still watching but many areas simply couldn’t be covered.

Jesse led them from one out of the way place on the beach to another, only stopping to question the various lifeguards they passed. None has seen her.

They were running out of places to look.

“All we really got is one place left,” Jesse said, trying and failing to sound calm, “Y’remember the beach the party was on earlier this week? Nobody goes there, it’s a worker-only beach.”

“Why would she go there?” Hanzo asked, trying to keep pace with the taller members of the search party.

“No idea,” Jesse replied, “The rest of us go there a lot but Amélie ain’t much of a swimmer.”

They picked up the pace as they approached the secluded segment of the beach. Water crashing against the rocks, skies slightly cloudy overhead which only made them more nervous.

When they reached the edge of the water, looking out they could see something hanging off a small crag of rocks out about a hundred yards. Jesse easily and expertly walked out onto the most far out point of the rocks to get a better look but it was evident even from where the Shimada brothers stood what they were looking at.

Her odd blue skin and hair stark against the dark rocks, Amélie laid unresponsive.

With a huge splash, Jesse dove into the water to go and save his adoptive sister. Running to the sandy edge of the water, the brothers yelled to try and rouse Amélie.

When Jesse reached it, it became evident that Amélie was still conscious. Extremely tired, but conscious. A few minutes later Jesse dragged Amélie to towards the shore, carrying her when they reached the sands.

To Hanzo’s surprise, when Jesse reached him Amélie was rolled into his arms. Amélie lay there weakly his arms, she sounded very dazed and confused as she mumbled, “You didn’t leave yet?”

Jesse was the one who cut in though, “Amélie, what were you doing out there?”

“I was… I was getting…” Amélie weakly gasped, “This morning when you texted me… went to get… fell in the water but caught the rock...”

“You’ve been out there since this morning?!” Jesse asked, terrified, “How the hell did you cling to that rock for that long?”

Amélie only offered up a weak shrug, “I do not know… how long was I out there?”

“Hours, to say the least,” Hanzo replied, unable to be anything but blunt, “Impressive. Are you alright?”

She was starting to come around, just in time to see Genji looking at his brother like he was an alien. Surprised his brother was being such a blunt dullard even in this situation, barely an inch of compassion. Amélie only nodded, “I am fine. My… my bag?”

He held her in place as she leaned to try and dig in the satchel. A smile graced her face as she carefully retrieved her prize from it.

Placing it on her stomach, it was revealed to be an odd conch shell. White and blue.

“I wanted to get a gift from the beach…” Amélie continued to mutter, “I saw the conch lodged in the rocks, I wanted to get it for you.”

Hanzo looked absolutely dumbstruck, unused to kindness in excess.

Looking up like a dumb idiot fish, he found Jesse looked equally dumbstruck. Genji, however, was merely clutching his shirt, over his heart, looking nearly ready to cry, “Oh my god, that’s so romantic.”

“Shit, Amélie,” Jesse laughed, patting her head softly, “Didja have to go and make me look like a useless oaf?”

“I only reveal the truth,” Amélie coldly replied as she started to squirm her way out of Hanzo’s arms, not liking being carried like a wilting flower. The conch remained clasped in her grip until she had both her feet on the ground, carefully handing it to Hanzo who held it as carefully as possible.

Looking down at it, Hanzo was still dazed by the idea that someone would do this for him.

“Give her a kiss, idiot,” Genji said with a slap upside his brother’s head.

“I was getting to that,” Hanzo snapped back which only made Amélie snicker quietly. The two exchanged a painfully chaste peck on the lips, which only made Genji and Jesse hoot like children.

“Five year olds,” Amélie replied.

“Your turn,” Hanzo accused, pointing at the other two.

“Oh, yeah, nah,” Genji said with a shit eating grin, “Me and Jesse already did one hell of a lot more than just closed mouth kiss earlier. His goodbye gift to me was a lot more… carnal.”

Hanzo groaned, rubbing his eyes, “Don’t… don’t tell me things like that. Oh my god. I never want to hear about that again ever in my entire life. I hate you so much.”

\- - -

Amélie and Jesse went in the taxi with the Shimada brothers, to say their final goodbyes.

They delayed leaving as long as possible, the Shimadas both insisting that Amélie and Jesse should come and visit them in Japan. Hopefully soon. As well as staying in contact, of course.

The two agreed, although both of them admitted money was a problem. However, they then remembered that they were standing next to the Shimada family private plane and realized that was definitely not a problem.

Everyone involved didn’t want to part but eventually the brothers had to board the plane after a set of tight hugs.

Everyone hoping that it wouldn’t be long before they saw each other again.


End file.
